Don't Cry Naru - Chan
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Cinta. Persaudaraan. Kesetiaan. Penghianatan dari sebuah Ikatan nyata. /bad Sumamary/Warn: Yaoi, Typo (s),OOC, NC - 17/ItaNaru/SasuNaru/FugaMina/RnR ;)/Chap 3 update (FlashBack)
1. Chapter 1

Don't Cry Naru – chan

Story By : Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime

Couple : Ita Naru, SasuNaruSasu

Slight Couple : Fuga Mina, Fuga Miko, Fuga Naru

Reted : M

Warning : This Is Yaoi / Bl, Ooc, Typo (S), Kalimat Tak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kurang Asem, Nc – 17, tapi di chap ini takkan ada LEMON mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi ( heheheheh).

Enjoy !

.

.

.

Asakusa 16 maret 2000

" Fugaku kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku _"

Seorang prempuan tengah kesusahan antara menahan tangan pria di depannya yang kini berstatus suaminya yang barusaja memergokinya selingkuh bahkan berhubungan intim dengan laki – laki lain dan sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan selembar selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mulusnya yang sudah tak mulus kembali.

Di belakang mereka pria tampan bermata _onyx_ tajam itu tangah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

" Sudahlah Mikoto kau lepaskan saja tangannya " ucap lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu menyulut pria tampan bersurai _raven. Pria raven_ yang di panggil Fugaku itu mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas membuat benda berbentuk bulat yang terpasang di jari manisnya terhimpit dan membuat aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir ke dan dari jantung menuju jari manisnya terhambat. Pria _raven_ aka Fugaku melepaskan cincin nya membuat bola mata wanita bernama Mikoto itu membulat sempurna.

Fugaku melepaskan tangan yang di pegang oleh Mikoto. Jari – jari tangannya menyelusuri tiap – tipa jengkal cincin itu.

**Prang**

Dalam sekejab vas bunga terbuat dari kaca yang berada di atas meja nakas yang menampung air dan bunga mawar indah itu pecah seolah mewakili hati pria _raven_ itu. Dia menatap nanar pada pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

" Dia benar Mikoto kau tak boleh bersama ku karna _" Fugaku menggantung ucapannya dia menatap lembut wanita yang tengah terduduk di bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mengulas senyum tulus pada wanita yang kini menatapnya kaget.

Selama 6 tahun pernikahan mereka Fugaku sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum menatapnya pun tidak bahkan saat bercinta pada malam pertama mereka pun Fugaku enggan mencium bibir nya hanya memberi _kissmark_ di tubuhnya. Dan kini pria _raven_ itu tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum tulus di saat hatinya benar – benar tertutup.

" _ Karna kau memang tak pantas untukku " kalimat dingin itu meluncur dari Fugaku. Dia menatap dingin Mikoto yang kini berurai airmata. Benar untuk apa dia mengasiani wanita jalang itu?. Cih.

" Aku akan membawa Itachi pergi " setelah itu Fugaku keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh meninggalkan seorang wanita yang tengah menatap punggung tegas nya dengan tatapan nanar hingga punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia tak mencintai Fugaku kan?, tapi kenapa dada nya begitu sesak.

_Sluurrttt_

Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh Mikoto kini luruh jatuh terkulai di lipatan pinggulnya. Menampilkan tubuh putih mulus yang terlukis berpuluh – puluh bercak _absurd_ hampir menutupi seluruh dada, leher dan punggungnya.

Mikoto tak memperdulikan penampilannya sekarang. Dia yakin dia sangat tak mencintai Fugaku – orang yang menjadi suaminya selama 6 tahun - tetapi mendengar kata terakhir dari pria itu sukses membuat tubuh nya lemas. Sakit. Dan takut….

Bahkan kini dia tak mendengar suara jantungnya yang mungkin hampir tak berdetak.

" Mik – " ucapan pria bermata _onyx_ tampan di belakang tubuh Mikoto terhenti kala sebuah teriakan menyapa telinganya.

" PERGI KAU… PERGI SAI… a-aku tak membutuhkan d-dirimu dan ba-bayi ini " ucap Mikoto bergetar.

Sial.

" Baiklah bila itu maumu . aku akan pergi tetapi ingat lah bila kau memang mencintai ku berilah nama anak kita dengan nama Sasuke TANPA Uchiha "

Setelah itu Sai benar – benar pergi dan menyisakan Mikoto yang mulai menangis.

Dan kini ruangan itu hanya terisi oleh tangisan dan raungan pilu milik seorang wanita yang kini perasaannya tak menentu. Antara sakit, hampa, marah, dan menyesal_

**Tokyo 16 Maret 2000**

Tokyo kota _metropolitan_ yang tak pernah tidur. Selalu ramai dengan orang – orang yang penuh dengan kesibukannya sendiri – sendiri. Dan kini seorang lelaki manis tengah menggandeng lengan kecil. Lelaki manis bersurai pirang itu tengah mencari – cari hal yang bisa membuat _adik_ tersayangnya tersenyum.

Toko kue

Dia akan mencarikan apapun untuk membuat _adik_ kecilnya bahagia karna hanya dia yang kini ia punya. Orangtuanya di bunuh oleh sekawanan penjahat yang ingin merebut harta keluarganya saat dirinya masih kecil. Dan kini mereka tinggal hanya berdua di rumah bekas milik keluarganya.

" Apa masih jauh ni –san " sang adik yang mempunyai fisik berbeda dengannya kecuali mata birunya itu menarik ujung mantel yang ia kenakan.

Pandangan nya masih lurus kedepan menghalau beberapa orang yang ingin menabrak _adik_ kecilnya.

" Sebentar lagi sampai " gumamnya mencoba menenangkan hati adiknya.

_Orange cake_. Itulah kue kesukaan _adik_ kecilnya dan bila ketoko kue hanya _orange cake_ yang dia suka sama sepertinya.

.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju pekarangan rumahnya yang hanya di lalui oleh keheningan. Sampai dia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan mereka.

" Naru – chan sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah ya ?"

" Memang kenapa Naru harus sekolah ?" Tanya seorang bocah di samping lelaki manis yang kini tengah menggenggam erat jemarinya.

" Hmm_ nii – san hanya tak mau Naru –chan seperti nii – san yang bodoh dan tak bisa membahagiakan Naru – chan sekarang " jelas pria manis itu pada bocah berusia 4 tahun berambut _dark blue_ di sampingnya.

Bocah itu menatap ke atas tepatnya ke arah lelaki manis. Menatap mata biru yang lebih cerah darinya. Warna matanya memang biru namun tak sebiru lelaki di sampingnya.

" Kalau begitu Naru akan sekolah sampai mendapat pekerjaan dan membuat Mina – chan bahagia." Bocah itu tersenyum menampilkan cengiran rubahnya yang manis. Di tambah dengan pipi chabi dan mata biru yang besar.

Tetapi keimutan bocah tersebut tak membuat luluh hati lelaki manis di sampingnya. Malah mendelik tajam dan mencubit pipinya tidak terlalu keras.

" Bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk memanggilku _nii –san atau kaa – san_ hmm bocah nakal "

" _Ittai_ Mina –chan "

Haa – h lelaki manis itu melepas cubitanya membuat pipi chabi bergaris milik bocah yang dia panggil Naru –chan aka Naruto memerah .

_Omoo_

Minato kaget melihat cubitannya membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Oh Minato salahkan kulit Naruto yang putih bagai susu membuatnya tampak memerah walau hanya terkena sinar mentari pagi.

" Maaf kan Mina –chan ya " Minato berjongkok di depan Naruto menelus area kulit pipi Naruto yang memerah.

" Tidak sakit kok. Naru kan anak yang kuat. Naru akan melindungi Mina –chan "

Minato tertawa pelan, menghadapi batita seperti Naruto memang membuat perutnya bergejolak.

" Mina –chan sangat menyayangi mu Naru – chan " ucap Minato seraya memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto.

" Mina –chan kenapa jadi cengeng begini sih lihat mantel Naru basah. Naru tak mau Mina – chan menangis. Jadi, jangan menangis ya ?"

_Humm_ Minato mengangguk menanggapi ucapan naruto. _' ibu sangat mencintaimu Naruto'_

" Saa, kita pulang dan makan kuenya " teriak Minato membangkitkan semangat Naruto.

" Yey ayo Mina – chan" teriak Naruto tak kalah kencangnya.

Minato tertawa lalu mengikuti langkah kecil Naruto yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Di tengah hiruk piruk kota di sebuah hotel mewah Fugaku duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela balkon. Dia memangdangi kota Tokyo yang luas.

_Entah dengan cara apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan untukku menemukanmu Minato, Naruto. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. _

_To be continue_

Jeng jeng jeng

Fict baru lagi hehehehe…

Eum saya ingin Tanya apa ada yang setuju bila Naruto akan jadi Uke Itachi atau tetap menjadi Uke Or Seme Sasuke ?

Atau ada yang pesan jadi Uke for all Uchiha ( Foursome ) ?.

Mohon review nya minna – san _ tanpa review kalian saya tak tau apa tulisan saya sudah bagus atau masih jelek. Ne


	2. Chapter 2 ItaNaru moment

Don't Cry Naru – chan

Story By : Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime

Couple : ItaSasuNaru

Slight Couple : Fuga Mina, Fuga Naru

Reted : T – M aka T+

Warning : This Is Yaoi / Bl, Ooc, Typo (S), Kalimat Tak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kurang Asem, Nc – 17, awas chap ini tidak terdapat LEMON.

Enjoy !

.

.

.

14 tahun kemudian

Pemakaman umum Osaka, 16 maret 2014

Seorang remaja bersurai _dark blue_ raven tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan terbuat dari marmer berbentuk salib besar menancap di atas gundukan tanah. Tangan – tangan putih kecilnya meraba rumput – rumput yang di potong rapi mengelilingi gundukan itu.

Tes

Setetes liquid bening menganak sungai di pipi putih bergaris milikya. Manik biru lautnya memandang sedih nisan tersebut.

" Mina – Chan apa kau bahagia di sana ?. Apa surga itu indah seperti yang di bicarakan oleh Pendeta – Pendeta itu Mina – Chan ?. "

Hening

" Mina –Chan lihatkan hari ini adalah acara kelulusanku dan Mina – Chan kau pasti bangga padaku. Aku menjadi peringkat pertama di kelulusan dan mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di Jerman. Mina – chan lihatkan aku bukan Naru – chan yang manja dan pembuat onar lagi. aku akan menjaga impian Mina – Chan. Mina – chan tenang saja aku yang akan mewujudkan impian Mina – Chan mulai sekarang "

Hening

" Oh ya Mina – Chan minggu depan Naru akan berangkat ke Jerman. Mereka membiayaiku, hidupku, kuliahku, bahkan Naru sendiri yang telah memilih apartment nya. Naru hebatkan Mina – Chan ?." sebuah senyuman getir kembali merekah dibibir merah mudanya. " Mina – Chan aku sangat bahagia sekarang tapi kau tak berada di sampingku dan melihat atau bahkan memuji kehebatanku sekarang "

" Oh Naru hamper lupa. Mina – chan tau orang – orang tua brengsek itu bilang bila Naru tak membawa wali Naru takkan bisa mendapat ijazah bahkan mereka bilang takkan meluluskan Naru dan menyita ijazah sampai Naru mendapat kan wali yang bisa di percaya. Mereka benar – benar membuat Naru muak "

" Tapi mereka semua tercengang begitu Naru membawa wali. Mina – chan tau siapa orang yang mau menjadi waliku. Dia CEO muda yang kini menjalankan Uchiha Corporation. Hahahaha …"

Pemuda bersurai _dark blue _itu terus mengoceh dengan berurai airmata. Yah mulutnya memang bercerita dengan lancar bahkan tertawa namun kesedihannya terlihat jelas dengan bulir - bulir Airmatanya terus mengalir. Hatinya begitu sesak kala mengingat Mina – Channya orang yang selama ini merawatnya dengan kasih sayang dan kini hanya gundukan tanah dan nisan salib yang tersisa darinya.

Pemuda itu menghapus kasar airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

" Maaf Mina – Chan Naru menangis. Naru janji setelah ini Naru takkan menangis lagi. " kali ini pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya.

Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum dia kembali berucap ragu. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi kegugupan. Dan dengarkanlah suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat berasal dari pemuda itu.

" Mina – Chan " panggil pemuda itu namun jelas takkan ada yang menyahut hanya suara gemuruh dari langit yang kini menjadi teman bagi suaranya.

" Mina –Chan Apa kau mau merestuiku bila aku menikah nanti.? " kini pipinya memerah.

" Mina – Chan taukan CEO dari Uchiha Corporation yang ku ceritakan tadi. Dia gila Mina – Chan. Mina – Chan tau apa yang telah di lakukannya pada ku kemarin. Dia mencium ku tepat di bibirku. Aku serasa ingin menangis Mina – Chan itu kan ciuman pertama ku. Dan Mina – Chan tau segila apa dia. Dia berani menciumku diatas podium dan di saksikan oleh semua penghuni di sekolah. Bahkan seorang guru yang tadinya asik menggoda dia menganga tidak elit lalu pingsan setelah dia selesai menciumku "

" Belum lagi dia – dia melamarku. Ugggghhhh dia lelaki menyebalkan, tapi aku selalu mengingat ciumannya bahkan hanya memikirkannya saja jantungku sudah berdetak keras. "

Tes tes tes… zraaassshhhhh

Hujan datang membasahi tanah Osaka meninggalkan kesan mellow pada diri pemuda bermata biru laut itu.

Hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, menyamarkan aliran air mata di sela – sela tetesan demi tetesan air hujan.

Pemuda itu kini tak dapat menahan isakannya. Selama 4 tahun hidup sendirian telah membawa nya dalam diri yang tertutup.

" Arrrrggghhhhhhhh " sebuah teriakan pilu terdengar bersahutan dnegan sang raja petir diatas langit hitam.

Di tambah lagi insiden yang berpengaruh besar dalam dirinya 4 tahun silam. Merubah pemuda polos yang dulu riang genius dan pembuat onar menjadi remaja dingin yang tertutup dunia luar. Namun dia tak tahu dan sampai sekarang pun dirinya tak tahu apakah masih ada orang yang ingin membagi kehidupan yang bahagia bersamanya ?. Dan seorang lelaki berumur setahun lebih tua darinya datang membawa debaran jantung itu. Membawa senyuman itu. Tapi apa semua itu nyata.? Bukan ilusi yang di buat tuhan agar dirinya bahagia sementara dan akan jatuh pada neraka yang paling dalam.

Tiba – tiba sebuah lengan kekar putih memeluk erat pinggangnya. Air hujan pun kini tak kembali membasahi tubuhnya. Namun isakan – isakan itu tetap tak berhenti. Air mata itu tak dapat berhenti. Seolah menjadi iringan nada hujan yang menyayat hati.

" Naru kau akan kedinginan bila berdiam diri terlalu lama di bawah lindungan hujan "

Sosok itu__berbicara lembut tepat di depang lubang telinga pemuda yang berada di dalam rengkuhanya aka Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di tengkuk pemuda bermata biru laut itu.

Entah kenapa sikap lembut sosok di belakang tubuhnya membuat hatinya bergetar dan jantung yag berpacu cepat kala sosok lelaki di belakangnya ini berbicara atau tak membalas ucapan lelaki itu. Dia hanya diam menikmati debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

" Apa Itachi – nii benar – benar mencintaiku ?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Dia menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan sapuan lidah menggereliya di sekitar tengkuk nya.

" Apa kau meragukan ku Naru – hmmm ?" pria bermata _onyx_ tampan di belakang Naruto malah membalik pertanyaannya.

" Sejujurnya. Ya " jawab Naruto pelan. Takut ?. Tentu saja dia merasa takut. Berkat gosip yang beredar bila sang CEO muda UChiha Corporation. Lelaki mapan, tampan, dan menawan ternyata seorang bajingan. Yah itulah gossip yang di dengar Naruto.

" Apa kau punya bukti bila aku sebrengsek itu Naru ?" kalimat bernada sendu itu keluar dari lelaki sang predikat CEO di belakangnya. Pelukan tangannya mengerat di pinggang Naruto. Bukannya dia tak tahu tentang gossip yang beredar tetapi Dia tak pernah menghiraukan gossip – gossip yang beredar di sekitarnya namun kini dia takut bila _'Naru – channya'_ termakan oleh gossip murahan dari seorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

" Kurasa tidak " jawab Naruto. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh atletis berbalut _tuxedo_ mahal setengah basah milik Itachi – lelaki yang di belakang tubuh Naruto – yang terasa hangat.

" Lalu ?" Tanya Itachi sesekali dia mengecup ringan puncak kepala remaja yang kini menginjak usia 18 tahun di pelukannya.

" Aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkan ku seperti seorang lelaki yang telah meninggalkan kaa –san ku "

Itachi mempererat pelukannya.

' _andai kau tau Naru. Andai kau tahu sayang '_ batin itachi miris.

Tak ingin suasana kembali keruh Itachi melepas pelukannya. Mengamati pahatan tuhan yang begitu sempurna baginya bagai seorang malaikat. Walau dirinya tak pernah melihat malaikat tetapi dia tahu seorang malaikat kecantikan pun akan iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki seorang di hadapannya kini. Seseorang yang berada dalam kukungan tubuhnya.

Cup

Itachi mengecup lama bibir merah muda basah nan hangat milik Naruto. Sedikit melumatnya menunggu respon dari sang empu.

Dan respon Naruto membuatnya terkejut. Naruto membalas kecupannya. Naruto membalas lumatannya. Walau pasif tapi Itachi tahu Naruto telah berusaha. Ingatannya kembali pada suasana podium di aula sekolah menengah atas. Saat dirinya mencuri kecupan pertama Naruto tepat saat pengumuman peringkat teratas kelulusan.

Itachi semakin gencar melumat bibir atas/bawah Naruto, menghisap kedua belah bibir merah muda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya seolah dia hendak memakan bibir yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Itachi. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang karna perbuatan Itachi. Membuat ribuan kupu – kupu terbang di perutnya.

Sebelah tangan putih kekar Itachi menahan tengkuk Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto terkunci dalam pelukan Itachi. ( a/n : Itachi memeluk Naruto sambil duduk berjongkok jadi tubuh Naruto seolah tersembunyi di balik tubuh Itachi yang berarti Naruto gak bisa bergerak. Tau kan ?).

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tak bahagia. Jujur dirinya sangat bahagia. Dirinya merasa di sayangi setelah kematian Mina – Channya dan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang membuat seluruh ototnya lemas tak bertenaga. Dan hal kecil yang Itachi lakukan membuatnya tau bila dirinya masih ada yang mencintai. Atau hanya dirinya yang berfikir seperti itu ?

_Dan keraguan itu mulai merasuk kembali kedalam relung hatinya. _

Itachi menggigiti pelan bibir bawah Naruto meminta izin memasuki gua hangat nan basah miliknya. Naruto dengan ragu menggerakkan sedikit rahang bawahnya. Namun pelukan hangat yang mengerat seolah menjadi keyakinan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Dia mulai membuka sedikit untuk Itachi.

Lidah Itachi menyeruak masuk kala Naruto membuka mulutnya. Menjelajahi gua hangat nan basah milik Naruto, mengabsen gigi – gigi yang selalu di tampilkan sang pemilik kala tersenyum 13 tahun yang lalu.

_Mmmckckcppkcpckmmhh_

_Mmmhhhckppckckmm_

Lidahnya berperang membelit dan menghisap lidah pasif Naruto. Tangannya menuntun kedua tangan Naruto dan mengalungkannya di leher.

" Aku mencintaimu naru " ucap Itachi di sela lumatanya.

' _Walau kau adik kandungku'_

" Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak pertemuan kita 13 tahun yang lalu"

' _Karna kau adik ku '_

" Aku tahu segalanya tentang mu "

' _Karna kau adik ku '_

" Aku sama sekali tak bisa melukaimu "

' _Karna kau orang yang kucintai '_

" Aku tak bisa membuat mu menangis "

' _Tapi sungguh Naruto aku mencintaimu bukan karna kau adikku. Bukan karna kau adik kandungku. Bukan kau adik dari hasil perselingkuhan ayah kita. Tapi aku mencintaimu karna kau. Hanya kau seseorang yang bisa membuat hati ku menghangat. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat bibir ini melengkungkan sebuah senyuman '_

" Aku sangat mencintaimu "

' _Otoutou '_

" Aku juga mencintaimu Itachi " sahut Naruto.

Tautan bibir mereka telah berakhir namun tatapan mata mereka menyatu membuat degub jantung keduanya berpacu lebih cepat.

" Aku ingin tidur sebentar boleh kah Tachi ? " Tanya Naruto. Mata birunya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sayu.

Itachi tak menjawab melainkan menepuk – nepuk dadanya sebagai ganti jawaban bila ia membiarkan Naruto tidur di dadanya.

Tak menunggu lama Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Itachi dan terlelap di dada pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Itachi tampak mengulas senyum bahagia. Dan dua insan dengan satu darah yang mengaliri tubuh mereka telah terikat oleh benang merah yang mereka buat sendiri. Membuat mereka terjerumus dalam cinta saudara sedarah yang berlumuran dosa.

**.**

**.**

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari seorang lelaki dewasa menatap dua insan itu dengan tangan terkepal dan mata_ onyx _tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda berambut _dark blue_ didalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenali.

Uchiha Itachi. Putranya sendiri.

" Tuan Uchiha 30 menit lagi anda akan berangkat untuk rapat Kolega dari Korea " ucap seorang lelaki di sampingnya yang tengah memegangi payung hitam.

Mereka berdua berada di bawah pohon maple besar melindungi tubuh mereka dari mata _onyx _tajam. Mata warisan sang tuan Uchiha.

" Aku takkan pernah melepaskannya pada mu walau kau adalah ayah/anak ku sendiri " gumam pria dewasa itu bersamaan dengan pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang tengah memeluk pemuda bermata biru yang kini telah menutup mata dan bersandar di dadanya.

.

.

Itachi menggendong Naruto yang kini telah tertidur dengan wajah damai dan bersandar di dadanya. Dia membaringkan Naruto di kursi tepat di sebelah kursi kemudi yang kini dia duduki. Itachi memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan bantal agar tidur nyenyak remaja itu tak tergangu.

Perlahan mobil audi hitam itu melaju kencang di bawah guyuran hujan. Membelah jalanan sepi di kota Osaka untuk kembali ke apartmentnya di Tokyo.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang itu terbayar suda, kini Itachi sampai di Tokyo tepat jam 07.00 pm yang berarti 4,5 jam perjalanan dari Osaka ke Tokyo. Naruto pun telah bangun namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan menunduk sesekali dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela.

" Kau ingin makan malam Naru " Tanya Itachi saat melihat mata biru laut Naruto yang begitu berbinar saat mereka melewati sebuah restaurant ramen.

" Ti –

_Growl growl_

Ukh_ kini wajah Naruto merah padam tanpa harus berblusing dahulu. Dia malu niatnya ingin menolak ajakan Itachi. Dia hanya takut untuk merepotkan lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya kini. Namun mengapa disaat begini perutnya tak bisa di ajak berkerja sama.

Itachi tertawa renyah melihat Naruto yag kini menggembungkan pipi, sedang bibirnya terpout lucu dan mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata _onyx_ milik Itachi dengan tatapan kesal.

" Baiklah kita makan ramen sekarang " ucap Itachi dan Naruto hanya bersorak dalam hati. Egonya terlalu besar untuk sekedar berucap _' yey ,,, makan ramen'_ atau _' yey Itachi baik deh '._

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di depan kedai sederhana yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung apartmentnya. Sedang Naruto kini menatap Itachi dengan wajah bingung.

" Kau ingin makan ramen kan ? makanya aku mengajakmu kesini Naru – Chan " Ucap Itachi dengan enteng lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Tok tok

Itachi mengetuk pintu kaca di samping Naruto.

" Jangan pandang aku membawamu kemana tapi lihat dan rasakanlah " ucap Itachi lebih lembut dan sedikit terkekeh pelan karna Naruto hanya melihat saja tanpa keluar dari mobil. Bukankah dia lapar tadi ?.

.

" Mashita " bisik Naruto pelan sangat pelan. Naruto menghabiskan ramen nya hanya dalam hitungan menit dan kini dia ingin lagi tapi lagi – lagi egonya lebih besar dari keinginannya makan ramen.

'_Ramen ini mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan ramen yang di buat oleh Mina – Channya dulu.' _

" Kalau enak kau bisa makan sepuasnya Naru " ucap Itachi tanpa melihat Naruto. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya masih mengunyak kue dango yang dia pesan tadi.

" Bolehkah ?" Tanya Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian Itachi membuka matanya. _Onyx _tajam yang melembut bila melihat Naruto.

" Kau bisa makan sepuasmu Naru – Chan " Itachi berujar lembutdan tangan kanannya terarah kekepala Naruto. Mengacak surai hitam yang terlalu lembut di telapak tangannya.

" Paman bisa pesan ramen lagi dengan tambahan _'naruto'_ yang banyak, sepertinya _Naruto- ku_ malu untuk memesan sendiri "ujar Itachi pada pemilik kedai ramen. Dan tak memperhatikan wajah masam Naruto.

" Satu mangkok ramen lezat akan terhidang" sahut sang koki. Dia mulai sibuk mengurusi mie ramen Naruto.

Naruto kini menatap mata Itachi dengan mata biru yang berbinar bahagia seolah menyampaikan kata _' Arigatou Itachi '._

" Hn.. sama – sama. Jja makanlah dango ini selagi menunggu ramen datang " ucap Itachi lalu menyerahkan piring dango miliknya yang masih tersisa dua tusuk dango.

.

.

" Kau terlalu baik Itachi " ucap Naruto pelan. '_tidakkah kau menyesal telah memutuskan hidup bersama ku'_

Kini dia dan Itachi berada di apartment Itachi. Seusai makan malam yang sangat sederhana namun bermakna bagi Naruto, dia dan Itachi pulang dan sampai di apartment Itachi tepat jam 08.47 pm.

" Hmm apapun akan ku berikan padamu Naru. Karna bagiku kau adalah segalanya "

Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ Itachi yang tengah menatap mata biru lautnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tak terdapat binar kebohongan disana hanya sayang tulus yang tersampaikan. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Itachi. Mata birunya kini terfokus pada bibir tipis milik seorang lelaki yang kini tengah memeluk pingangnya posesif.

Cup

Naruto mengecup kilat bibir merah muda pucat milik Itachi. " Jika begitu kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkan ku " ucap Naruto. Setetes liquid bening itu kembali menganak sungai dipipinya. Sungguh dia hanya tak ingin kehilangan orang yang di cintainya untukkedua kali.

Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ Itachi dengan serius. " Kumohon jadikan aku milikmu _'Tachi_ " ucap Naruto membuat sepasang mata _onyx_ tajam membulat sempurna dan penuh ketidak percayaan.

" Kau serius ?"

Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di masing – masing pipi Itachi menyalurkan betapa hangat tubuhnya saat ini. Perlahan mata Naruto menutup lalu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata biru cerah dan lengkungan senyum terindah yang bisa Itachi lihat.

" Aku sangat serius " ucap Naruto.

Bibir tipis berwarna soft pink itu kembali menyerang bibir tipis Itachi. Melumatnya sedikit. Mengecup. Melumat. Mengecup dan begitu seterusnya.

Dan Naruto kini berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi hampir lepas jantung beberapa sehari ini.

" Kau akan menyesal telah pasrah di hadapanku Naru " ucap Itachi lengkap dengan seringai mesum.

Glup

Naruto kini hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah kala itachi menyerang lehernya yang merupakan bagian tersensitive tubuhnya.

" Ahnnn.. _'tachi_ " desah Naruto.

'_Aku takkan menyesal '_Tachi_, karna hatiku memilih dirimu. Suki yo _'Tachi_.. Aishiteru '_

Mendengar Naruto mendesah membuat libido pria berumur 19 tahun itu bergejolak. Bibir nya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri dan sebaliklnya.

Jilat. Gigit. Hisap.

_Sluuuufffrrr_

" Rasa mu terlalu manis Naru – chan " bisik seduktif Itachi di telinga Naruto membuat remaja di atas tubuhnya mendesah keras.

Itachi kembali melumat bibir merah muda yang mulai membengkak sedang tangan kirinya masuk kedalam kemeja yang di kenakan Naruto.

Tangannya menyusuri punggung yang masih berbalut pakaian putih. Sangat lembut. Bergerak kembali ke atas dan mendapatkan mainannya. Nipple Naruto yang mulai menegang. Memilinnya dan mencubut membuat desahan Naruto semakin keras.

_Mmnnhhhckckckcpcppkkk _

_Mmmhhhtcaahhkckckcpkpkpknn_

Bibir itachi turun ke dagu naruto. Menghisabnya sedikit.

" _aahhhhnnn"._

Kemudian turun kembali ke leher Naruto dan menghisapnya dengan keras.

" aahhhnnnn 'Tachi "

Desahan – desahan Naruto menggema keras di kamar mewah milik Itachi. Toh hanya ada Itachi dan dia disini.

" Kau membuatku sangat _'tegang'_ Naru dengan hanya mendengar desahan mu, kurasa "

Perlahan tangan Itachi membuka kemeja yang dipakai Naruto

dan

_**to be continue **_

fiuh chap dua kelar juga. Walau sedikit kecewa karna Itachi belum LEMONAN sama Naru – chan… hehehehe

gimana minna – chan apa kalian juga kecewa sama seperti Hime. But mungkin chap besok bakalan banyak FlashBack tentang FugaMinaMikoSai atau juga kelika – liku romance ItaSasuNaru. Yosh yang menunggu FourSome. Tunggu dulu ya, so kalo di kasih Adegan Foursome bakalan merusak alur yang ada #peace.

Ada yang bertanya umur. Hime sengaja gak cantumin karna bakalan banyak flashbacknya tapi ini rincian umur di chap 1 :

Minato 22 tahun ; Fugaku 24 tahun ; Mikoto 28 tahun ; Sai 20 tahun ; Sasuke belum Lahiran ; Naru –chan 4 tahun ; dan Itachi 5 tahun. Dan di chap 2 ini tinggal tambahin 14 tahun ajha. ^^

Balasan review

_**Himawari Wia**_ _ huwaa jangan panggil aku senpai karna aku juga masih Butuh Baaaanyyaaak belajar panggil ajha Ayue, Yue, Ansari atau HIme ajha hehehehe. Dan oh untuk FourSome (FugaItaSasuNaru ) hehehe tuggu ajha ya ! … makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Boem Wonkyu'98**_ _ beres deh tinggal tunggu tanggal maennya ajha muhehehehe,…. …. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Khei – chan**_ _ hehehe soal panggilan panggil aja Hime, Ayue, Yue, Or Ansari terserah yang Khei – chan suka deh ^^!. Minato disini bukan kaa-san kandung Naru –chan. Cuman Minato kan jadi ehmUkeehm jadi lebih enak di panggil _Kaa-san _kan ? makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Viviendra Phanthom**_ _ disini memang pair utama itu ItaNaru tapi juga memungkinkan bila jadi ItaSasuNaru. Tapi bakalan banyak ItaNaru – mungkin – heheheh makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Heiwajima Shizaya**_ _ Foursome ? oke deh but tunggu tanggal maennya ya heheheheh Naruto emang agak mirip ato memang mirip sama Menma di road to Ninja. Eum tapi Naruto bukan anak dari FugaMina Karna kan Mina – chan Cowo. Kalo untuk Sasu – chan hehehe dia disini Jadi anak dari SaiMiko. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Kuro to Shiro**_ _muhehehehe Foursome ? oke deh but tunggu tanggal maennya ya,,, makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Nasusay**_ _ eum kalo konflik utama nanti bakalan banyak dari Ita – Fuga tapi fict ini bakalan banyak memuat FB konflik antara Fuga – Mina – Miko ^^. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Dina. Kiray**_ _ hehehe tunggu tanggal maenya aja.. hehehe sabar sabar^^ makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Shikakukouki777**_ _ hehehe tunggu tanggal maennya ya ^^… makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Namikaze shira**_ _ hehehehe kali ajha kan da yang demen sama NaruSasu. Tapi kalo banyak yang milih NaruUke pasti akan di usaha'in ^^.. kalo penampilan wajah Naru hamper sama kayak Menma di RTN. Minato itu Uke hehehehe

_**Guest (1) _ **_hueeemmmm tergantung banyaknya permintaan ya Guest – san… makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Guest (2)**_ _ eummm Guest – san Naru – chan itu bukan anak dari FugaMina tapi dari hehehe tunggu ajha nanti juga terungkap #peace.. o.k tunggu chap selanjutnya ya makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Zen Ikkika_**_ hehehe makasih atas dukungan ItaNarunya.. eumm gak menyedihkan sih cuman bakalan banyak air mata #peace. Tapi gak terlalu angst kok Zen – san.. bukan Naru –chan bukan anak dari FugaMIna. Tapi nanti bakalan ada penjelasannya. Tunggu ajha ya makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Kami – Chama**_ _ hehehehe kalo FourSome tunggu ajha ya.. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Guest (3)**_ _ pasti tapi Ini pairnya mungkin Jadi ItaSasuNaru Guest- san ,,, makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Wookie**_ _ hehehe Bakalan Hime atur deh sip, NaruUke… kalo FourSome Tunggu ajha ya makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Ghighichan Twinsangels** _ hehehehe ok deh… makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

Hehehe karna banyak yang mau Naru – chan jadi Uke. Jadi pairingnya jadi ItaNaru SasuNaru

Yoooossshhhh Big thanks buat kalian yang Udah review, Follow, Favorit, Reader – san , atau pun Silent Reader yang udah mau baca fict Milik saya.

Review kembali ya ^^

#ojigi


	3. Chapter 3 FlashBack

_**Don't Cry Naru – chan **_

**Story By : **_**Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime **_

**Couple : FugaMikoMina ( flash back 18 tahun yang lalu )**

**Reted : T – M **

**Genre : **_**Romance | Family | Hurt/Comfort**_

**Warning : This Is Yaoi / Bl, Ooc, Typo (S), Kalimat Tak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kurang Asem, Nc – 17, awas chap ini tidak terdapat LEMON.**

**Enjoy !**

.

.

.

**Osaka, Desa Kirigakure ( Desa Nelayan ) 16 Maret 1996**

" Minato ayah mohon padamu, kau satu – satunya jalan ayah. Apa kau ingin kita hidup di jalanan sementara ibumu sedang sakit. Ayah pun tak mau kau melakukan ini namun toko itu satu – satunya mata pencaharian ayah. Walau kecil tapi dia –toko– yang sudah membesarkan mu " seorang dengan raut wajah sedih tengah duduk memohon pada remaja di depannya.

" Tapi ayah aku mempunyai Kushina dan aku mencintainya. Aku bukan **GAY** yang bisa dimiliki oleh seseorang yang MEMPUNYAI BENDA YANG SAMA DENGAN KU " ucap frontal remaja tadi. Mata birunya berkilat marah menatap pria yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang yang sama dengannya. Cukup, hatinya remuk kala melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri, kekasih yang sangat di cintainya berciuman panas di depannya. Dan lalu ada lelaki gila yang ingin menikahinya dan mengancam akan merebut satu–satu nya jalan mata pencaharian keluarganya. _For the god shake,_ kini hidupnya, ayahnya, ibunya bahkan sang nenek pun bergantung padanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada tubuhnya.

Namun agaknya pria pirang atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Namikaze Haruto itu tak kenal dengan putus asa.

" Lalu apa kau ingin ibumu mati di depanmu. Kau tahu kan dia mengidap gagal ginjal dan kita tak mempunyai uang untuk biaya operasi bahkan untuk cuci darah besok lusa pun takada " kali ini Haruto menaikkan intonasi suaranya, dia benar – benar marah sekarang. Minato anak satu – satunya yang di miliki oleh keluarga Namikaze. Anak yang seharusnya menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, nyatanya tak lebih dari dari seorang yang baru keluar dari penjara. Berandalan dan pembangkang.

" Tapi ayah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Kushina. Dia jiwa ku ayah dan aku yakin aku akan bisa bahagia hanya bersamanya. '"

Mendengar jawaban Minato membuat Haruto marah besar. Dia berdiri dan mengacungkan telunjuknya kea rah Minato.

" Apa yang kushina lakukan padamu ?. Apa dia TIDUR dengan mu, HAH ?. SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMBESARKAN MU SELAMA INI, siapa ? . Kau tahu Kushina hanya memanfaatkan mu DIA TAK TULUS MENCINTAIMU " teriak Haruto didepan wajah Minato yang kini shock dengan tindakan Haruto.

Minato menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya mulai kalut sekarang.

" Bahkan dia BERCIUMAN dengan lelaki lain dan kau pun melihatnya. " lanjut Haruto.

Kini dia menegakkan tubuhnya berniat pergi dari hadapan Minato . "Aku kecewa pada mu Minato " lirih Haruto. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Minato menuju kamar yang berada di sebelah dapur.

' _aku kecewa padamu Minato ' _

'…_..kecewa padamu….'_

'…_kecewa….'_

Perkataan Haruto bagai kaset usang yang terus memutarkan kalimat yang sama berulang ulang di dalam memori otaknya.

" AARRRRRGGGHHHHHH " Minato berteriak sambir menjambak rambut pirangnya. Hingga helaian demi helaian tercabut dari kulit kepalanya. Menangis . yah Minato menangis . untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis. Memangisi takdir cintanya yang berliku. Menyesali semua perkataan dan egonya.

" Maaf ". Minato berujar menahan isakan.

Kini remaja manis bersurai pirang tengah terduduk dengan wajah berada di atas lutut yang di tekuknya. Menangis dalam diam di lipatan lututnya.

" Minato " panggil seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat. Minato enggan membuka suarnya, menoleh pun tidak. Hingga tangan penuh keriput itu memegang bahunya. Memeluk erat tubuh kecil yang bergetar menahan tangis. Tubuh kecil yang terlihat kuat namun sangat rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.

" Nenek " ucap Minato serak. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang di panggil nenek oleh Minato. Memeluk erat tubuh tua ringkih itu dengan erat menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang nenek. Wanita tua itu menelus pelan rambut pirang cucu tersayangnya. Bibir tipis berbentuk hati miliknya melantunkan lagu lagu tradisional yang pas di suaranya. Mencoba menenangkan kegalauan hati sang cucunya.

.

" Aku bukan gay nek.. aku mencintai Kushina " keluh Minato. Hanya pada sang nenek lah dia mampu untuk bercerita tentang hatinya. Dan hanya sang neneklah yang mengerti dirinya.

" Ssstttt… Sayang dengarkan nenek bicara. " sang nenek aka Tsunade melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap wajah sang cucu yang masih berurai air mata. Inikah wajah seorang berandal. _Kurasa tidak._ Tsunade menangkup ke dua pipi Minato ke dalam telapak tangannya.

" Apapun keputusanmu itulah yang akan kita semua jalani sayang. Apapun keputusan mu itulah yang akan mengubah seluruh takdir hidupmu. " suara lembut Tsunade membuat hati Minato sedikit tenang. Agaknya dia hanya perlu menenangkan dirinya. Di dalam pelukan sang nenek.

_Apapun keputusan ku itulah yang terbaik… _

_Maaf Kushina … _

_Aku akan meninggalkan mu.. _

" Aku menerima keputusan ayah nek " lirih Minato. Dia kembali memeluk sang nenek.

" Jangan terburu – buru sayang. Kau hanya perlu menenangkan diri. Jangan terburu – buru mengambil keputusan "

Tanpa Minato sadari kedua orangtuanya pun sangat berat menerima keputusan itu. Apalagi keputusan itu memberatkan hati sang anak. Itu malah akan membuat hati ke dua orang dewasa itu miris. Bagaikan luka di taburi garam. Pedih. Perih. Sakit.

" uhmmmm,,, " gumam Minato, dia kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang nenek.

.

.

….DON'T CRY NARU – CHAN ….

.

.

_**Seminggu kemudian, Di kediaman Uchiha **_

" Nah Minato kau duduk lah dulu. Aku akan segera kembali " suara Barintone itu membuat Minato gemetar takut.

Kini Minato sampai di salah satu rumah milik keluarga Uchiha yang berada di Osaka. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat air liur Minato hamper menetes.

' _pantas saja rumah itu di pagar begitu tinggi. Dalam nya saja membuat ku serasa menjadi raja ' _piker Minato.

Minato duduk di sofa mewah berwarna biru muda bercorak polkadot berbahan kain beludru ( a/n : bener gak ?) dengan bantalan sofa berlapis sutra dengan sulaman benang emas.

" Tuan ini teh anda " ucap seorang maid membuyarkan lamunan fantasi Minato. Minato hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Tak berapa lama Minato datang dan duduk di ruang tengah, seorang lelaki dengan tubuh sempurna berbalut kemeja putih yang Nampak pas di tubuhnya. Dia tak memakai dasi hanya jas hitam formal melapisi kemeja dan jeans hitam agak ketat melekat sempurna di kaki jenjang.

" Kau pelayan baru disini ?" Tanya pria itu bernada dingin. Tatapan tajam dan mata _onyx_ yang seperti Minato kenali.

Mata hitam yang seolah menghipnotis Minato agar menyelami dunia khayal yang tanpa ujung. _' dia kesepian '_ batin Minato. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar membuat sang pria tampan bermata onyx tajam itu mengerenyit bingung. Dia menghampiri Minato yang duduk di sofa. Agak risih karna di tatap begitu intens oleh orang yang di sangkanya pelayan baru.

" Kau melamun ?" Tanya pria itu. Dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Minato.

**Deg**

Mata itu mirip dengan lelaki tua itu.

Oh agaknya minato tak atau belum menyadari posisi mereka.

" Oh kau sudah datang Fugaku ?" suara Barintone itu membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Dan wajahnya memerah di hadapannya pria itu lebih tampak - sangat – tampan dengan jarak – sangat – dekat ini. _' a – apa aku menyebut dia tampan… god aku bukan gay '_

Lelaki tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh menatap datar sang ayah mertua atau ayahnya sendiri. _Molla ~_

" Ya … ! Apa ayah tidak pulang semalam karna Mikoto bilang ayah tak berada di rumah saat aku pulang dini hari tadi ?"

" Aku memang tak pulang. Aku menjemput calon menantuku "ucap lelaki tua itu membuat lelaki berambut raven bermata onyx tajam itu bingung.

" Kenalkan – lelaki tua itu menunjuk Minato dengan dagu – dia Namikaze Minato Atau Uchiha Minato orang yang akan menjadi 'suami' kedua Mikoto. Bukankah kau sudah tau Fugaku ?"

**Deg**

Mata onyx milik lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu membulat kaget. Sepandai dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Demi tuhan jangan ada lagi.

" Jadi bukan kau yang akan menikahiku Uchiha Madara–Sama " Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Bwahahahaha " lelaki tua itu tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Minato.

" bukan Mina–Chan. Kau akan menikah dengan Mikoto putri **ku** dan kau juga yang akan _memberikan_ ku cucu kedua. Setelah itu kau bebas hendak kemana. Kau tahukan aku sudah tua dan pasti takkkan bisa memuaskan hasrat anak muda zaman sekarang " ucap Madara agak frontal membuat pipi putih Minato bersemu.

" Tapi aya _ "

Ucapan Fugaku – lelaki tampan bermata onyx tajam – terpotong saat sang Uchiha senior menyela ucapannya dengan nada sadis … mungkin ?

" kau MANDUL Fugaku. Kau tahu itukan dan kau takkan bisa MEMBUATKAN ku cucu kedua. Itachi takkan sanggup mengurus segalanya Fugaku. Dan jalan satu – satunya hanya pada anak Namikaze yang keturunannya telah mengabdi lama pada Uchiha " ucap Madara – lelaki tua – membungkam sekaligus mengunci rapat bibir Fugaku yang tadinya ingin melayangkan protes. Juga ucapan Madara pua membuat sebagian serpihan luka dihati fugaku menganga bertambah lebar. Sakit. Sesak. Dan serasa tak berguna.

" Dan untuk mu Minato kau bisa kekamar mu yang berada di lantai 3. Kamar itu khusus untuk mu "

" Benarkah ?" Minato seketika berdiri. Mata biru cerah miliknya membesar dan perasaan gugup, takut, gelisah dan apapun itu yang tadi menggeluti hatinya mulai sirna. Toh dia hanya perlu menikahi dan menghamili doang. Terlebih bahwa putri Mikoto adalah wanita yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya, _walau mungkin hanya kushina yang tercantik untukku_. lalu selain cantik dan yang terpenting dia WANITA. Garis bawahi itu.

" Ya Mina–Chan. Tolong antarkan Minato ke kamarnya " titah Madara pada salah satu maid yang langsung menghampiri Minato. Mengajak Minato untuk mengikutinya.

" Dan satu lagi Minato _ "

Minato berhenti melangkah, dia sudah berada di anak tangga ke tiga. Minato menoleh pada Madara.

" Kau harus memanggil ku ayah dan lupakan masa lalumu bersama Namikaze ataupun marga mu sebagai Namikaze karna sekarang kau adalah Uchiha " ucap Madara. Dia beralih pada Fugaku. " Fugaku ikut aku " lanjutnya diangguki oleh Fugaku lalu pergi menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak 50 meter dari sofa.

Minato masih terdiam mencerna seluruh kata – kata Madara yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Dia tak mungkin melupakan keluarga yang sudah membesarkannya. Apalagi wanita yang masih di cintainya. Dia tak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Yah walaupun Kushina telah brkhianat toh cintanya masih pada Kushina. Cinta itu buta. Yah Minato di butakan oleh cintanya pada Kushina.

Minato menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Toh keluarga nya akan baik baik saja sementara dia disini.

.

.

….DON'T CRY NARU – CHAN...

.

.

" Fugaku aku tahu, kau tak rela akan keputusan ku. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk Mikoto atau untuk Uchiha. Maaf " ucap Madara pada Fugaku yang terlihat frustasi.

Madara duduk di sofa mewah yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Di sampingnya Fugaku duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan punggung yang melengkung ke depan. Dua tangannya menopang dahi yang terasa sangat berdenyut.

" Tapi ayah, Dia _"

Lagi – lagi ucapan Fugaku terpotong oleh Madara.

" Dia anak yang baik Fugaku, dan tugasmu hanya mengawasinya lalu terserah kau apakan anak itu. Namun setelah '_Dia' _hamil dan tentu saja setelah dia _melahirkan_ juga. Terserah kau boleh lakukan apapun padanya aku takkan melarang "

Bungkam dan lagi – lagi Fugaku hanya bungkam pening di rasanya kini semakin berdenyut, " Aku takkan berbuat apapun ayah, maaf Itachi harus meminum susunya "

Fugaku berdiri dan meninggalkan Madara yang tersenyum licik pada punggung Fugaku yang semakin menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu.

**Blam**

" Sampai kapan kau masih ingin menutupi _orientasi_mu Fugaku. Semua itu akan sia – sia. Semua kedok kita akan terbongkar bila kau tetap munafik, tetapi teruslah bersikap begitu. Dengan itu kau takkan pernah tau_"

"_APAPUN"

.

.

Fugaku berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan Itachi yang berada di lantai dua. Fikirannya kalut sekarang dan tatapannya kosong menatap ubin yang tengah dia pijak.

' _kau boleh melakukan apapun_'_

'__apapun '_

Kalimat – kalimat Madara terus terngiang di memory otak Fugaku, mengundang hasrat lama yang sudah terpendam jau. Dia hanya ingin setia pada Mikoto. Walau Mikoto adalah adik tersayangnya dan dia tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi untuk Mikoto. Tetapi Mikoto adalah istrinya sekarang dan kini dia memikir kan _**Arrrrggghhh**__… ' semua ini hanya membuat ku pusing '._

Namun fikiranya terus berlanjut. Memikirkan sebuah fantasi bilamana Minato dengan wajah sensual menggigit telunjuknya dan dalam ke adaan naked dengan posisi menungging dan kejantanan yang mengacung memenuhi gravitasi lalu lubang ketat yang berkedut – kedut meminta dimasuki… _god _kini adik kecillnya mulai bangkit dengan hanya memikirkan Minato yang berpose menun – stop.

' _aarrggghhh aku bisa gila '_

Dan Fugaku hanya bisa menepuk – penuk kecil benda yang berada di dalam celananya mulai mengeras. Bermain solo lagi. Itu mungkin saja. Haaa~h

Tak berapa lama kini Fugaku sampai didepan pintu bercat biru muda cerah dengan warna U. Itachi–chan tergantung di tengah – tengah pintu.

_Ckleeeaaakkk_

Pandangan pertama yang dia lihat ialah sosok membelakanginya menghadap balkon tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Dia melirik ke arak box bayi dan taka da Itachi di sana.

Surai pirangnya melambai – lambai tertiup oleh angin seolah memanggil Fugaku untuk mengesap wangi citrus yang menyeruak dihidungnya kini. Sedang bibir berbentu hati itu melantunkan lagu – lagu merdu. Bibir yang menurut pandangan Fugaku akan terasa manis saat dia menyesapnya melumatnya atau saat bibir itu menghisap ke jantanannya yang keras atapun saat bibir itu mendesah keras saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh tepat di sweetspot Minato. Beralih pada pinggang ramping yang hanya terbalut baju kaos tipis dan bokong yang terlihat sexy yang hanya tertutup celana jeans biru pudar longgar.

Hell ! pemandangan – termasuk fikiran kotor Fugaku – yang membuat seorang Uchiha Fugaku CEO dari UC corporation yang terkenal angkuh, sombong, dingin, menjadi sosok pria remaja mesum yang tengah di mabuk cinta. _What The F*ck_ hanya memikirkannya membuat Fugaku mengeras kembali.

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Fugaku. Mata birunya memandang teduh bayi yang tengah menyusu susu formula didalam dot.

" ah ~ Fugaku–san maaf aku telah lancang masuk ke kamar ini " sosok itu berbicara. Mata birunya menatap Fugaku yang masih terdiam. Sedikit risih dan heran saat Fugaku memandang dirinya atau bokongnya dengan intens _' sadar lah Minato, kau bukan gay ' _

" a – aku benar – benar minta maaf Fugaku–san . tadi saat aku hendak turun aku mendengar Itachi–kun menangis jadi aku bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Aku benar – benar minta ma_"

" Keluar "

" Nani ?"

" Kau tidak tuli kan. KELUAR " bentak Fugaku. Minato terdiam – shock – atas bentakan keras dari Fugaku. Namun tak berapa lama dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyerahkan Itachi yang tengah tertidur lelap pada Fugaku.

Pony yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajah Minato yang menunduk.

" Maaf " gumam Minato lalu berjalan keluar.

**Blam**

Minato meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih mematung di tempatnya…

' _omona__ ___ Jantungku, Kejantananku '_ -_-

.

.

.

' _kenapa dia marah padaku. Aku kan hanya ingin menenangkan anaknya apa aku salah ? benar–benar lelaki yang menyebalkan '_ gerutu Minato. Dia benar–benar kesal pada manusia–es–muka–datar– menurutnya .

**Tok tok tok **

Pintu _dark blue_ itu di ketuk oleh seseorang. Hingga sebuah suara _maid_ menyapa telinga Minato.

" Minato–sama.. Uchiha Madara–sama memanggil anda untuk keruang kerja beliau "

_**Ckleeaakk**_

" Tolong antar kan aku kesana " ucap Minato setelah maid itu menegakkan setengah tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk sebentar. Minato mengikuti langkah – langkah kecil maid tersebut hingga kakinya terhenti setengah meter dari depan pintu kayu mahoni berwarna coklat gelap dengan ukiran – ukiran rumit di pinggiran pintu.

" Uchiha–Sama, Minato–Sama menemui anda "

" Bawa masuk " ucap Madara dari dalam.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka dan ruang kerja lengkap dengan perpustakaan kecil serta ruang tamu dengan sofa beludru sutra menyambut mata Minato. Ruangan yang hamper didesain berwarna gelap namun terlihat sangat elegan. Di tengah–tengah ruangan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam raven yang di gerai indah. Mata _onyx_ wanita itu hanya menatap kosong ubin di bawahnya.

'_Apa semua uchiha itu mempunyai jiwa kesepian ya ?'_ batin Minato bertanya. Dahinya berkerut menahan segala pertanyaan yang berada di benak.

Di hadapannya putri Mikoto, putri dari seorang pengusaha terkenal yang tidak di ketahui namanya. Putri dan salah satu anak dari Uchiha yang terkenal cantik dan murah senyum, _ternyata hanya seorang gadis yang kesepian. Sama seperti fugaku-san ?. apa masa kecilnya kurang bahagia ya_ . haaa~h molla~

" Minato kenalkan dia Uchiha Mikoto. Dia yang akan menjadi istrimu " ucap Madara dilengkapi senyum di akhir ucapannya,

' _dan '_wadah '_ untuk seluruh keturunan uchiha'_ batin Madara melanjutkan.

Minato menatap Mikoto intens, dia sama sekali tak menemukan binar kebahagiaan pada Mikoto.

" Nah kalian akan kutingal. Bersikap baiklah Mikoto" ucap Madara sebelum berlalu pergi.

Blam

Kini ruangan itu diam – hening – senyap.

" Eerrr,,, Mikoto–san ?" panggil Minato gugup. Mikoto mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menyahut panggilan Minato. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Membuat aura dingin menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Dan juga membuat Minato bertambah gugup.

' _Bagaimana ini aku tak tahu menahu tentangnya'_ batin Minato sendu. Dia gugup. Sangat. Canggung. Banget. Takut. Itu lebih parah. Ingin kabur. Niat kedua.

Mikoto pov

_Dia kah yang akan menjadi korban Uchiha selanjutnya. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku bersalah padamu. Aku egois . memilihmu menjadi yang selanjutnya demi menyelamatkan diriku. Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu minato. Tapi kau tenanglah beberapa tahun dari sekarang kau akan bebas. Kau akan hidup bahagia di tengah kesengsaraan uchiha. Aku berjanji. Minato aku mohon kelak jagalah dia nanti. Karna aku tahu kau,,, hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan Fugaku. Aku mohon. _

Jika kalian bertanya apa batin ku miris maka akan ku jawab sangat miris. Aku memang tak berguna setelah mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri. Menjadi budak Uchiha adalah jalan satu – satunya untukku agar terus bersama dirinya. Dirinya yang akan terus ku nantikan kehadirannya di sisiku. Menjemput ku dari sangkar burung ini. Melepaskan belenggu kehidupan yang menjeratku selama dua tahun ini.

_Tuhan tolong kuatkanlah batin ku. _

Aishiteru Sai oniichan. Aku selalu mencintaimu

End Mikoto pov

Minato menunduk gugup. Pasalnya sejak setengah jam lalu setelah Madara pergi dari ruangan ini Mikoto terus menatapnya dengan pandnagan yang sulit di artikannya. Entah antara Sedih, Marah, Kecewa, Prihatin. Hmm _molla_ itu terlalu ribet untuk nya,,,,,

" Kau ingin tahu sesuatu tentang ku ?" Tanya Mikoto. Dia tetap menatap mata biru cerah milik Minato. Sampai kepala kuning milik Minato bergerak keatas dan kebawah dengan pelan, Mikoto melepas pandangannya. Mata onyx kelamnya tertutup oleh kulit putih pucat berbingkai bulu mata yang lentik.

" Nama ku Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Aku sudah menikah dan telah mempunyai Itachi pada umurku yang ke 22 tahun. . Aku mencintai kakak ku sendiri yang sekarang menjadi buronan polisi .Aku istri dari Fugaku dan _anak _sekaligus _menantu_ dari Uchiha Madara–Sama" ucap Mikoto datar_.' juga budaknya'_ lanjutnya dalam hati miris.

Sungguh jika kau mempunyai cermin kau akan melihat wajah bodoh Minato sekarang mungkin kau akan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Dengan mata sipit yang terbuka lebar mulut menganga alis terangkat penuh. Sungguh wajah kaget yang menyeramkan. Ck….

3 detik

Minato masih dalam posisi yang sama

5 detik

6 detik

Mikoto gusar

8 detik

" Hentikan wajah bodoh mu " bentak Mikoto. Sungguh dia awalnya sangat yakin pada Minato akan masa depan Uchiha. Tapi kini mungkinkah harapannya akan menjadi angan – angan.

" Kau bercanda kan "

" TIDAK. Ck dasar bodoh "

" APPAAAAAAA"

30 menit kemudian

Setelah usai shock di ruaangan kerja Madara. Minato tak memperdulikan Mikoto – ya karna Mikoto pun tak memperduliknnya- dia pergi kekamarnya merenungi nasib yang sungguh membingungkan.

Oke pertama dia melihat Kushina yang berciuman dengan lelaki Uchiha. Lalu orangtuanya menjual dirinya- hanya spekulasi Minato – pada Uchiha. Dan kini dia menjadi calon suami dari Uchiha yang sudah punya suami. WHAT THE HELL. Ada kah yang lebih buruk dari ini.

" ARRRGGGHHH " Minato berteriak kesal

" Akan ada yang lebih buruk Minato. Tunggulah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA kau lihat Mito kali ini keturunan mu akan ku hancur kan "

" Maaf kan kami Minato "

Craassshhhhh

**To Be Continue**

Halo minna – tachii. Yue balik dengan Don't cry Naru chan Flash back. Ada yang mau di tanyakan . atau minna–chan sudah bisa menebak siapa ayah dan ibu Naruto ?. untuk pertanyaan Apa Naruto akan mengecat Warna rambutnya menjadi pirang. Hehehehe iya dan Hime bakalan coba thu. Makasih untuk Heiwajima Shizaya atas sarannya ^^. Dan juga terimakasih buat Devilojoshi atas sarannya. Hime bakalan coba. Hehehe ^^. Oh dan juga maaf bila ada yang bingung tentang perbedaan umur, terutama mikoto. Karna Hime sendiri juga Bingung dengan umur masing – masing tokoh '.'v. jujur ajha Hime agak bingung menentukannya. Menurut Minna Chan sendiri bagaimana apa ada yang bingung?.

Yosh gak perlu banyak kata. Dan maaf Hime gak bisa balas Review minna–chan satu –satu karna dengan seribu alasan #plak. But Hime tetap mengucapkan Beribu terimakasih atas Saran dan juga pengetahuan agar FF Hime jadi lebih baik.

Yosh big thanks buat

**Gothiclolita89 |** Himawari Wia **| Yanaucii |** Devillojoshi **|Fatayahn** | Fatayahn **| Heiwajima Shizaya |** Oreoblack | **Satsuki Naruhi |** Zen Ikkika | **Zara zahra| **And All Guest.

Oke review kembali minna – chan. Hime akan selalu menerima saran apapun untuk tulisan Hime.

Dan juga Hime akan kembali post FF ini akan agak lama. #bow

Review minna chan ^^

Dan oh untuk sekedar info. Besok aka nada Lemon ItaNaru. ( akhirnya ) jadi review terus minna – chan. Tapi Hime minta maaf ( kebanyakan ) bila Lemon nya kurang Asem karna ini pengalaman pertama buat Lemon.

Yosh review Minna – chan.


End file.
